Batman Confidential
Batman Confidential is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman Confidential #34: 07 Oct 2009 Current Issue :Batman Confidential #35: 21 Oct 2009 Next Issue :Batman Confidential #36: 04 Nov 2009 Status Published monthly. Batman also appears monthly in Batman, Detective Comics and Superman/Batman. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman Confidential #35 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batman Confidential #34 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Batman: Rules of Engagement' - Collects #1-6. "Go back to Batman's roots and learn where the Dark Knight got the weapons he uses in his war on crime. Discover when Batman first developed his arsenal of technological weapons to combat Lex Luthor's evil plans to move in and take over Gotham City!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214819 *'Batman: Lovers and Madmen' - Collects #7-12. "Discover how Batman first crossed paths with the punk who was destined to become his deadliest foe, and see just how far he'll go in order to bring down the new criminal insanity that's inspiring Gotham City's underworld." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216838 Trade Paperbacks *'Batman: Rules of Engagement' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217060 *'Batman: Lovers and Madmen' - Collects #7-12. "Discover how Batman first crossed paths with the punk who was destined to become his deadliest foe, and see just how far he'll go in order to bring down the new criminal insanity that's inspiring Gotham City's underworld." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217427 *'Batman: The Wrath' - Collects #13-16, plus Batman Special #1. "The Wrath returns from the shadows of the past. How does this mysterious foe know so much about Batman’s past?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225144 - (forthcoming, December 2009) *'Batman: The Cat and the Bat' - Collects #17-21. "Two of Gotham City’s top females cross paths over Commissioner Gordon’s stolen notebook, it’s an all-out chase that takes both to some very unexpected corners of the city." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224962 - (forthcoming, December 2009) History First published in December 2006. Batman Confidential tells stories of the early days of Batman's career, with each story arc by a different creative team. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Batman created by Bob Kane. Issues #1-6: Writer: Andy Diggle. Artists: Whilce Portacio & Richard Friend. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Batman Confidential #36: 04 Nov 2009 :Batman Confidential #37: 18 Nov 2009 :Batman: The Cat and the Bat TP: 03 Dec 2009 :Batman Confidential #38: 03 Dec 2009 :Batman Confidential #39: 16 Dec 2009 :Batman: The Wrath TP: 23 Dec 2009 :Batman Confidential #40: 07 Jan 2010 :Batman: King Tut's Tomb TP: 24 Feb 2010 News & Features * 20 Jun 2009 - Uncaped crusader in comic causes concern * 12 Dec 2008 - At Last: Batman Vs. King Tut * 05 Aug 2007 - Reflections: Talking with Tony Bedard, Part 2 * 16 May 2007 - Behind the Page: Rags Morales Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Batman - general Wikipedia entry for Batman Category:Super-Hero